ARC-170 Aggressive Reconnaissance Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaissance Starfighter | klasse = Starfighter Bomber | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Incom Corporation Subro Corporation | prijs = 155.000 Credits | lengte = 12,70 tot 14,50 meter (lengte) 22,60 meter (breedte) 4,78 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 1.050 km/h | versnelling = 2.600 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.5 (10 sprongen) | bemanning = 3 met 1 Astromech Droid | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 110 kg | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|ARC-170 op Cato Neimoidia De ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaissance Starfighter was een starfighter en bommenwerper die in de laatste jaren van de Clone Wars werd gebruikt door de Galactic Republic. De ARC-170 was één van de schepen die een invloed had op het ontwerp van de X-Wing Starfighter. Bouw & Uitzicht De ARC-170 was een grote starfighter van bijna 15 meter lang. De ARC was een gezamenlijk ontwerp van Incom Corporation en Subro Corporation. De ARC-170 had een spitse snuit met onder andere de jamming technologie en al de sensors die nodig waren tijdens verkenningsmissies. De ARC-170 werd voortgedreven door twee grote motoren. De ARC-170 had S-Foils die het kon openen in de strijd. Deze opengeklapte vleugels (4 kleine in het totaal) zorgden ook voor extra afvoer van hitte wanneer de Deflector Shields geraakt werden. De ARC-170 had een snelle Hyperdrive van klasse 1.5 en kon vijf dagen onafgebroken in de ruimte vertoeven. De ARC-170 werd bestuurd door maar liefst drie Clone Pilots. Vooraan zat de piloot, gevolgd door de copiloot en schutter van de Medium Laser Cannons die zich iets hoger bevond. Helemaal achteraan bevond zich de Tail Gunner die de achterwaarts gerichte cannons bestuurde. Tussen de copiloot en de gunner bevond zich nog een Astromech Droid die zijdelings in de ARC-170 werd geplaatst. De ARC-170 was bewapend met twee Medium Laser Cannons aan de uiteindes van de vleugels. Achteraan bezat de ARC-170 twee Aft Laser Cannons die een geducht wapen vormden voor elke starfighter die een ARC-170 durfde achtervolgen. Voorts bezat de ARC ook een Proton Torpedo Launcher. De ARC-170 werden uitgerust met symbolen van de vloten waar ze tot behoorden. Sommige piloten verkozen om hun voertuig te beschilderen met speciale tekens of met afbeeldingen die één of ander beest voorstelden. Geschiedenis De voornaamste rol van de ARC-170 was fungeren als een langeafstandsverkenningsvoertuig en als een zwaar bewapende starfighter in gevechten. De ARC-170 fungeerde eveneens in de atmosfeer van planeten. De ARC-170 was een typisch product van Incom Corporation en leek op modellen als de PTB-625 Planetary Bomber, NTB-630 Naval Bomber en de slanke Z-95 Headhunter. De ARC-170 was zwaar bewapend en beschermd en daardoor was het een uitstekend verkenningstoestel of een schip dat vijandelijke schepen kon bezighouden aan de rand van een oorlogsgebied totdat een vloot arriveerde. Zelfs als stuitte het op een grote weerstand, het voertuig had een grote kans om heelhuids terug te keren. De ARC-170 had echter een tragere versnelling en lagere beweeglijkheid dan andere starfighters. Daarom werden ze vaak geëscorteerd door Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptors en Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-Wing Starfighters. Het grootste probleem van de ARC-170 bleek de hoge kost te zijn die gepaard ging met de schepen operationeel te houden. De ARC had regelmatig onderhoud nodig en maar liefst drie piloten moesten het schip besturen. In de Open Circle Fleet werd Obi-Wan Kenobi bijgestaan door Clone Flight Squad Seven, aangevoerd door Odd Ball. Deze Clone Trooper Pilots waren allemaal originele clones van Jango Fett. thumb|250px|ARC-170 tijdens de Battle of Coruscant ARC-170 Starfighters hielpen mee tijdens de Battle of Coruscant om de planeet te verdedigen tegen de aanval van Grievous en de Confederate Navy. Clone Flight Squad Seven hielp Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker een weg banen naar de Invisible Hand. Verschillende ARC-170 werden vernietigd door de snellere Tri-Fighter Droids en Vulture Droid Starfighters. Tijdens Order 66 vernietigde Jai'galaar in zijn ARC-170 Plo Koon op Cato Neimoidia. Na de Clone Wars werden de meeste ARC-170 vernietigd omdat de kosten te hoog werden bevonden om ze te laten vliegen. De Rebel Alliance slaagde erin om verschillende ARC-170 buit te maken maar uiteindelijk zagen deze schepen weinig actie door het gebrek aan piloten. De ARC-170 zou echter een invloed hebben gehad om het ontwerp voor de succesvolle X-Wing Starfighter. Specificaties Wapens * 2 Medium Laser Cannons * 2 Aft Laser Cannons * 6 Proton Torpedo Launchers Achter de Schermen * De ARC-170 heette eerst de ART 170 en was bedoeld als voorloper van de X-Wing. * Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles vermeldde een kleinere lengte voor de ARC-170. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *ARC-170 in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: Obsession – comics *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Starfighters category:Incom Corporation category:Subpro Corporation category:Republic Navy